A precision voltage reference circuit can be useful in many signal-processing or other electronic applications. For example, a precision analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuit can use a precision voltage reference circuit for comparing a component of an input voltage signal to the generated reference voltage for the analog-to-digital conversion.